A Very Wessa Christmas
by TheGirlOfThorns
Summary: Will and Tessa have a romantic moment on Christmas day before the Institute party. Wessa fluff. I know that this is technically TID and not TMI, but I'm putting it under both tags so that more people can enjoy it if they wish to :)


**Merry Christmas, everyone! Just a little Christmas oneshot I decided to write this morning when I was having trouble sleeping (old Christmas habits, they always get the best of me.) Basically, it's domestic Wessa fluff. I hope that you all enjoy it **

Tessa looked up from the book in her hand and peered out the library window leading into the hall to see what the ruckus was. Though could not see anything, she was not surprised when her husband burst suddenly into the room with a big smile on his face. "Merry Christmas, Tess!" he announced loudly, walking over to pull her into a tight hug. She smiled back, looking into his midnight blue eyes, eyes that she loved so much. She loved the way that they lit up on occasions like this, Christmas, in his anticipation for the institute party. Even ten years into their marriage, ten years older and ten years aged, he was still the most beautiful man in the world to her, especially when his eyes lit up with that boyish wonder and recklessness that she had first fallen in love with.

"Merry Christmas to you too, my Will." She placed a bookmark between the pages of the novel that she had been reading and moved her hands up to caress Will's face. He smiled at her and then looked at the book.

"What're you reading?" Tessa peered down at the book and sighed. It wasn't a sad sigh, Will thought, it was a loving sigh, and he chuckled. He always had trouble believing that one could be as passionate about anything as his wife was about books, but found himself able to believe it possible when he remembered that he was just as passionate about them as she was. And just as passionate about her. Tessa pulled the book off the table again and held it up to will. _A Christmas Carol. _Will smiled. "More Dickens?"

"Always Dickens," she sounded sure as she placed the book pack on the table. "Your collar is undone. Do try to maintain your appearance when I am not around to coddle you, William, or I shall be forced to ask Gabriel to do so." Will rolled his eyes.

"Not Lightworm!"

"He may enjoy it."

"He most certainly would! Tessa, you simply _cannot_ leave me with that vile-"

"He _is _your brother in law, Will." Tessa, Will thought, was trying to sound harsh, but she came off more as teasing, bringing another chuckle out of Will. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just…" Will pulled Tessa's shoulders in and pulled her in close. "I love you, Tessa. Merry Christmas." Tessa smiled and leaned in to kiss Will. Even after all these years, her beautiful, sarcastic Will was still very much the same- he still tasted like vanilla and smelled of the midnight flower and had the eyes of a deep blue nebula in faraway space. Tessa loved times like these- rare times when their children did not run rampant, rare times when there were no Clave matters to be settled requiring Will as Institute head- where she could just be with her husband and enjoy her day with him. She ran her hands along Will's arm and he pulled her in closer- she felt his hand on the small of her back, making motions in circles, so lost in the feeling of kissing him, of loving him, of-

Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door of the library and jumped a little too far away from each other. The knob turned to reveal Cyril, looking disgruntled and exhausted. "Master William, Mrs. Herondale, I am sorry to interrupt," he gave a small bow, "but James has eaten a good majority of the cake intended for tonight's party. I was putting Lucie in her crib before the guests began to arrive, because you know how she begins fussing with everyone around, and left Jamie alone for a while in the kitchen with his puppets to play with. When I got back, he the cake was more or less gone-" Cyril was cut off by a loud laugh from Will. Tessa gave both Cyril and Will a horrified look.

"Will! I do not see how the matter is _funny- _Oh, our poor Jamie- is he okay?"

"Little bastard," Will chuckled, but in a loving way. Tessa glared at him.

"He should be fine. I have Bridget baking a new cake, and I was actually coming to ask you if I should administer him his medicine before Miss Cecily and Master Gabriel get here- they sent a fire-message, they're on their way-"

"Give him the medicine, warn him about the dangers of the impending Demon Pox that is to come, do not allow him to be alone without supervision!" Will was confident, striking. Cyril looked exhausted. Tessa could no longer contain her amusement and playfully hit Will's shoulder.

"Will, that isn't how you contract Demon Pox."

"You don't know, Demon Pox could creep up in the most unexpected of places. I heard a story once-"

"So, yes to the medicine, then."

"Yes." Tessa's voice was firm, commanding. Will thought that she was the strongest voice in a room at all times; he often told her that no one's conviction could ever match up to hers. In an instant, with an _enjoy your day, _Cyril was gone, leaving Will and Tessa once again to their own devices. Will closed into Tessa again, putting his fingers to the angel around her neck. Though it hadn't ticked for over ten years, Tessa still wore it- she never said why, but Will knew that honoring her brother's last wish was important to her and she wore it to remember the brother she had once had. He never pressed the issue. He locked his fingers around the cogs and began to spin them, causing Tessa to imagine the _tick, tick, tick_ that her second heart once had made. Suddenly, Will took his hands off the necklace and pulled her in tightly to his chest. She felt her face warm up against him, and then nestled in close to hear the beating of her husband's heart.

"Oh, dear. Touchy today, are we, William?"

Will flashed a brilliant, white smile. "Only to think, the party is in mere hours! Whatever shall I do about this touchy pathogen?" With a laugh, Tessa brought her face up to his. Against his lips, again,

"Merry Christmas, my Will."

He smiled. "You too, Tess." Pulling her in for a kiss, they became one.


End file.
